Walk away NOT
by CherryXTomatto
Summary: /Sasusaku/ a song fic..I'm looking for attention.Not another question.Should you stay or should you go?Well, if you don't have the answer.Why are you still standin' here?Hey, hey, hey, hey,Just walk away...But what will Sasuke do? Read and find out! xD


_Okay…so there's just something new...it popped on my mind while I was listening "Walk away" by Kelly Clarkson and thinking about one guy…;)) hope you like it…_

"Hey, forehead, you're late. Again." Ino said (more like yelled) to Sakura while she was entering the karaoke bar in all her glory.

"Have anything to say in defense?" Ino asked with a remarkable confusion on her face. It really was so weird seeing Sakura without making excuses.

"Well…look at me…" Sakura proudly smiled as she pointed to her new fabulous clothes.

"Got you point…" Ino nodded.

Sakura wore a black corset that was, in the area over the chest and abdomen, pink with black lace over it, while on the back she had a garish pink lace that was used for tightening corset. Below she was wearing a skirt that has reached a sufficient length to cover her ass. It was a little black skirt with three ruffles, which is falling like a ballerina skirt. First and last ruffle were gaudy pink color and were covered with black lace ruffle, while the middle was black. She had a black leather knee-high boots with pretty high heels. She had dark make-up, something like emo-make-up. And her hair was released and pressed all the way right, so it was falling until the middle of her back. In one word…

"WoW!" was Tenten's first reaction. She knew that the four of them had a deal to impress their boyfriends, but this…

"OMG! Sakura! You look amazing! Geez, poor Sasuke…" Hinata was concerned about everybody as always.

"Thanks guys! So do you!" Sakura complimented them all. They all really looked beautiful and stunning.

Ino was wearing baby purple bra with some parts covered with black lace. She wore a skirt that matched and it went all the way to the legs and ass and reached up to a little above mid-thigh. She also wore black patent shoes with high heels. Her hair was released and wrapped in beautiful curls. She had a black eyebrow pencil, mascara, and dark purple shadow, and a little gloss to highlight lips.

Tenten wore a T-shirt-top red boa, which revealed a lot. T-shirt was decorated with black and white markings. It also has very short shorts all the way to the body, which threw accent at her nice ass. Shorts are also disagreed with her T-shirt. Below she was wearing red and black patent shoes with high heels. She had dark emo makeup with red eccentric lipstick. Her hair was released and fell to the middle of the back and was wrapped in beautiful big curls.

Hinata wore a tight light blue strapless dress that went with her body until the mid-thigh. It was decorated with black patterns that are located on the edge and around the waist where it was located a small black rose on the left, at her side. She also wore black sandals with high heels. She did not have a strong makeup, just a little crayon for the eyes, mascara and gloss, while her hair is usually falling to the middle back.

"C'mon! Guys waited for us long enough." Ino cheered happily while she ran toward her boyfriend making trough the crowd.

"We found her" Hinata pronounced as if she thought that all of them were worrying as much as she was.

"Hey Sakura-chan! You look…wow…!" Naruto was speechless.

"That's what I said!" Tenten was now laughing at Naruto's expression.

"More important is that Sasuke is speechless." Male Hyuuga made a comment teasing the Uchiha.

Sakura politely smiled and made her way to the Uchiha. She gave him a small peck on the lips, but when she tried to pull away, she was stopped by a pair of strong arms that wrapped around her small waist preventing her from letting his embrace.

"Hn."her inner smirked at his actions. "Let's see how you will make it till the end of the evening" her inner deviously thought.

She suddenly felt his breathing on her ear lobe as if he wanted to say something, but as nothing came out, once again pissed, she pulled out of his embrace and get the girls with her to look for the microphone.

It was more than annoying. He always acted like he wanted to say 'You look beautiful' or 'I love you', but he never did. Was he a coward? THE great Uchiha?

Few times when she got so sad she even talked to Mikoto and Itachi, and they both said that he needs time to open up. For God's sake, is 3 years long enough for him? She decided she waited long enough. Tonight she's gong to dedicate him one song, so that he asks himself about some things. She really did understand all those craps about him being close and all those stuff but he needs to think about her too, not only about himself. It was always about him. Tonight she'll give him the choice: love me or leave me? It should be easy, but It supposed to be easy all these years, still nothing.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked worried sick.

"Just let me sing! I'm going to explode! You should let me talk with him, I don't care if it ends with a break-up. How can I know that he's going to understand the song?" Sakura sounded pissed.

"Relax, forehead! He's smart ass." Ino smiled comfortingly.

"Yeah! And remember we're your support!" Tenten added as she handed her the microphone.

"Yeah! Go get them girl!" Ino yelled.

"We love you Sakura-chan!" Hinata cheered too. And soon enough Sakura found herself on the big stage.

'Wow, how many people!' Sakura thought. 'Well, let's finish with this.'

"Hi everyone! Tonight I'm going to sing for you, only few songs, so no worries! Hahaha, I'm kiddin'. Well, this song is dedicated to my man. Enjoy!"

"Hit it!" she yelled and song started.

_**You've got your mother and your brother  
Every other undercover  
Tellin' you what to say (say)**_

She started singing while tapping with one foot to the beat of the song._**  
**_

_**You think I'm stupid  
But the truth is  
That it's cupid, baby  
Lovin' you has made me this way  
**_

Everybody in their group looked surprised by the choice of the song. Few looks went into Sasuke's direction, but he acted like he doesn't care.

_**So before you point your finger  
Get your hands off of my trigger  
Oh yeah  
You need to know this situation's getting old  
And now the more you talk  
The less I can take, oh  
**_Sakura looked into Sasuke's direction too, but quickly looked away as she saw his surprised expression. But the show must go on, it was for his own good.

_**I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away**_

Sasuke couldn't believe his own eyes and ears. How could she embarrass him like this.__

_**I waited here for you  
Like a kid waiting after school  
So tell me how come you never showed (showed)?**_

'What is she talking about? I showed!'Sauke deafeningly thought. 'After 6 years though, but still, I Showed!' _**  
**_

_**I gave you everything  
And never asked for anything  
And look at me  
I'm all alone (alone)**_

'No. You have me.' He thought. 'I don't understand anything!'

_**So, before you start defendin'  
Baby, stop all your pretendin'  
I know you know I know  
So what's the point in being slow  
Let's get the show on the road today  
Hey  
**_She closed her eyes and completely dedicate herself to singing. Next moment when she opened them she locked her gaze with no one else than Uchiha Sasuke.

_**I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
**_'Is she trying to break-up with me?' the worst possible thought crossed his mind.

_**I wanna love  
I want a fire  
To feel the burn  
My desires  
I wanna man by my side  
Not a boy who runs and hides  
Are you gonna fight for me?  
Die for me?  
Live and breathe for me?  
Do you care for me?  
'Cause if you don't then just leave**_

'But she knows I do! She's being ridiculous!' he thought he knew what this is all about.__

_**I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
**_Sakura danced on the stage and feeling great. She said what she wanted plus singing as one of her biggest passions made her feel great. _Alive._ _**  
**_

_**If you don't have the answer  
Walk away  
Just walk (walk) away  
(Just walk away)  
Then just leave  
Yeah yeah  
Walk away  
Walk away  
Walk away**_

When the song finished and Sakura stopped singing she finally opened her eyes and smiled to the cheering crowd who was giving their best to show how uch she impressed them.

"Man, I didn't know Sakura-chan sings so well!" Naruto yelled trying to sound louder than the clapping crowd.

"Troublesome women!" Shikamaru commented surprised himself.

When Sakura looked at her group of friends ton see their reactions she found out that Sasuke wasn't anywhere to be found.

'I couldn't hurt him so much, could I?' she thought a bit angry on herself.

While she was taking of the stage, still looking behind her back, trying to find Sasuke she bumped into someone in the back stage.

"oh..Sasuke.."she made a confused look, like a guilty kid trying to look innocent.

"Explain." He demanded. You could hear the pain in his voice. He was truly hurt.

"Well…" she started not knowing how she should start, she never really thought about what after.

"I thought you loved me." He silently said.

"I do, I still do" she sounded like she's going to cry.

"Than why do you want to break-up with me?" he asked trying to sound monotone as ever.

"I don't. Who told you that?" she screamed.

"Your song." He answered mocking a bit.

"No, you didn't understand…"

"What?" he yelled in frustration.

"Never mind Sasuke. If you didn't get it on your own, than how am I suppose to explain you?" she whispered hurt.

"You.." he said keeping his normal tone back "When you sang it sounded like I don't love you."

"Well do you?" She asked rising her head.

"You know Sakura"

"No I Don't. You never showed you do! You never said you do! How could I know?" she yelled few tears fell down her cheek.

"I…" he was shocked. What she said was really a truth. But he did love her. No, he does love her. He just thought it was a normal thing.

"I'm sorry" he whispered while stroking the tears from her cheeks with his thumb.

She lifted her head to look him in the eyes. Did he just apologize? That's so not like him. Maybe he can change. Hope was brightly shining in her emerald eyes.

He leaned down toward his lover and left a chaste kiss on her lips to show her he cares and he loves her.

"I love you…"he silently whispered.

"Sasuke…I love you too…" she answered him still surprised.

He leaned down once again to whisper in her ear so that she could her it "And I'll never walk away" he smirked.

She smiled "I'd never let you" she whispered as she tangled her arms around his neck and gave him another sweet kiss. Sweet as much as her boyfriend is.

_Okay…that was…different. Did you like it guys?_

_I'm not so into those romantic things, but I like how It turned out…;))_

_Reviews are more than welcome…xD_

_All my love to sasusaku lovers…and fiction readers…and…everybody actually…_

_Tianna-chan_


End file.
